A COLD CREEPY PASTA Part 1 Nulas pov
by TheScaryDaughter
Summary: Nula Cress lives in a cabin in the woods, but ever since she was a little girl she could see things her parents couldn't see, things nobody else has seen besides her and her sister Olivia. Like when a face-less man named slender stole her airplane or when a strange scarlet smiled man comes to her home and greets her as Nula. How did he know her name? and why?


"I walk into the cold woods, a stunning 12 below 0, I feel a chill in my spine. Probably due to the weather. I look down and cant even see my own feet, the fog it up to my knees. I see my small cabin about 6 yards away. I race to it. I unlock the door and jump inside. I sigh not knowing what had scared me. I walk over to the door and shut it. I shiver and turn on the radio. It makes a few cracking sounds and a voice appears. "Welcome to the Davis show, weathers are extremely low for Port Angles Washington, a whopping 23 below 0." It continues. Drat, i was close enough on the temperature. I put on some fuzzy pajama pants and i listen to the radio./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I like that my cabin is not a old cold and creepy one, my cabin is made of a nice spruce wood and had about a few inches of insulation. Half of the cabin fits a twin bed and the radio is on top of the portable refrigerator. They both are plugged into a large camping battery which i took from my fathers camping supply's. The battery also puts out enough heat for me, happily its not freezing. I have a small oil lamp hanging from a hook above my bed, it lights the one room perfectly. I have some running water, a small water tank that are usually in offices is beside my bed, the bottle on top is about half full. I have a basket of tea for if i do get cold i can settle warmly./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I walk up to my basket of tea and look around the assorted flavors, I almost choose the black tea but i go for a raspberry pomegranate flavor. I get my favorite cup, a white coffee mug with the words, "BACON" on the front. It has a ch-bi bacon on the front smiling. I put the mug up to the tank and press the small red nozzle, a stream of hot water comes out and i put a dash of cold too. I put the raspberry pomegranate tea bag into the mug and swirl it around. leaving a cloud of reddish pink swirling into the water. I take a sip, taking in the warm scent and feel of the tea. I sit on my bed and and sigh. I nuzzle myself underneath the 4 quilts. My tea now on top of the tank, i fall into a deep sleep. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I am five years old again and i am at the park, my sister Olivia is with my parents. I am controlling a remote controlled air plane and running around the open field, I watch as my airplane falls into the forest. I go to grab it and a tall man reaches it before me. I look at him and my naturally cherry pink hair unravels from its braid. I reach for my beloved air plane but he turns to me. His face no longer, it is just a white head with a black suit and red tie. I cry out to him. My mother comes over and picks me up. "mommy did you see the man?" i say and point to the woods, "no dear and there was no man" she replies. I look over at Olivia, she is staring at the place were the man was. She saw him too. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I wake up from the dream. It wasn't a dream, it was a memory, long forgotten. I sit up, my cherry pink hair stuck on my face, I reach over to my tea my hands shaking. I take a sip, and its allot colder than it used to be. I hear a creek and i look over. I see a man standing there, His face a pale vanilla. He was scary looking but familiar. I see that his eyelids were burnt away almost looking like very bad eyeliner. A scarlet smile across his face but his expression almost terrified. "Hello?" i say, to tired to be scared, i almost feel calm with him here, for some reason. The radio is skipping and making a tsp tsp sound./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He replies his voice stiff like his throat was scraped with bark. "Hello Nula" I sit up. I pat the bed for him to sit. He started to walk away but i reached out and grabbed his wrist. I yank him over to the bed and he awkwardly sits. He looks worried. "My name is Jeff... Jeff the killer..." he says. I look at him and sigh. "Will you be here when i wake up or am i still asleep?" i ask. "i guess ill be here" He says fidgeting with his hair. "Good" i say, then fall asleep./p


End file.
